Asphalt concrete is commonly used in road construction. In an asphalt road construction, asphalt cement and gravel are mixed and paved on a road and then pressed tight by a road roller. However, an asphalt road tends to become deformed and aged, due to exposure to the weather, to affect driving safety. Therefore, an asphalt road must be regularly maintained and resurfaced. Drawbacks of the conventional method in resurfacing an asphalt road may include:
1. It is expensive to resurface an asphalt road, because it consumes much time, man-power and material consuming;
2. It is difficult to handle, because the old and waste asphalt pavement must be removed;
3. It obstructs traffic flow, because various road construction equipments and accessories are used an asphalt road must be blocked up when the asphalt road is to be resurfaced.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such an asphalt road resurfacing machine which can efficiently excavate and renovate an asphalt pavement through a continuous operation to minimize manpower, time and material consumption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an asphalt road resurfacing machine which is practical in use to efficiently excavate and renovate an asphalt road without blocking up the road.